1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable ultrasound height measuring apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable ultrasound height measuring apparatus having an emitter emitting ultrasound, a receiver receiving signal, then calculating the height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally used height measuring apparatuses are not various. Typical methods are using measuring tape, using paper ruler pasted on wall, using height gauge attached with a weight gauge, using headstand-L shape height gauge, wherein the most inventive one is coin, electrical height gauge with digital display panel.
Each conventionally used apparatus has its own disadvantages, as illustrated below:    1. The method of using a measuring tape. This one is the most usual way used in family for knowing growth distribution of children. It comprises steps of:            measured person stands closely to a wall;        measuring person uses a hard plate or a ruler to slightly touch head top of measured person, and makes the hard plate or ruler perpendicular to the wall;        measuring person marks height of measured person on the wall;        measuring person uses a ruler to measure height from floor to the mark on the wall after measured person leaves.        
This method has some disadvantages. One is it is hard to make the hard plate or ruler perpendicular to the wall. Another is the measuring ruler is hard to keep parallel to the original position of measured person. These all cause error of measurement. Moreover, by increase of measuring times, the marks on the wall stain the wall.    2. The method of using a paper ruler pasted on a wall. This is generally used in a kindergarten or an elementary school, or child's bedroom. It comprises steps of:            measured person stands closely to a paper ruler pasted on a wall;                    measuring person uses a hard plate or a ruler to slightly touch head top of measured person, and makes the hard plate or ruler perpendicular to the wall;            measuring person directly read height from the paper ruler after the measured person leaves.                        
This method has some disadvantages similar to method 1. It is hard to make the hard plate or ruler perpendicular to the wall, and causes error of measurement.    3. The method of using a height gauge attached with a weight gauge. The combined apparatus is used in hospitals or health room in schools. It has some disadvantages. One is the combined apparatus is heavy and voluminous. Another is it is expensive to general families.    4. The method of using a headstand-L shape height gauge. The apparatus is also used in hospital or health room of schools. It has some disadvantages. One is the apparatus is heavy and long, which causes expensive shipment. Another is it is bad for decoration in family. Therefore seldom family uses it.    5. The method of using a coin, electrical height gauge with digital display panel. The apparatus is used in public place, e.g. stations, departments stores, super market, etc. It is a kind of business machine. The design of paying coin is located out of family use category. And it is voluminous and expensive, which is not suitable for family use.
In the aspect of height measuring, the method of using a headstand-L shape height gauge is popular. To solve the issue of expensive shipment, a Taiwan patent NO. 325673 (hereinafter recited patent) is brought. The recited patent has structural characteristics of 1.separated above and below aluminum products, base, slide rectangle furrow, and press plank to reduce shipment cost 2.the end of the above aluminum having a ladder-shape spacer to just fix with a fillister of the end of below aluminum 3.the ladder-shape spacer and the fillister both having a hole for screwing fix 4.fixing the combined above and below aluminum products on the base with screw 5.slipping the slide rectangle furrow into the combined above and below aluminum products. Improvement of the recited patent still cannot solve the disadvantageously heavy and long issues.
In modern society, parents more care about growing situation of children, and one index is the height growing distribution. The above-mentioned five kinds of conventional height measuring apparatus all have common or different disadvantages, wherein one of common disadvantages is that measuring person has to manually record, e.g. record in a notebook, the measuring date and value, or it is difficult to trace the height growing distribution of children.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages, the inventor develops a portable ultrasound height measuring apparatus, which is miniature, able to precisely measure height, and able to memory a plurality of data. The invention would make a easy, fast, convenient, and precise approach to height growing distribution of children. (Meanwhile the inventor is willing to bring technical convenience to general families.)